This invention relates generally to the treatment of hormone-related conditions using compositions containing small molecules.
A number of successful treatments have been found in the treatment of hormone related conditions and include the delivery of natural and synthetic hormones. Specifically, estrogen has been utilized for its positive effects including the maintenance of bone density, central nervous system (CNS) function, and the protection of organ systems from the effects of aging. However, the delivery of estrogen also has important disadvantages including an increase in the risk of cancers.
There exists a continued need in the art for alternative methods of alleviating the symptoms and/or resolving a variety of hormone related conditions.